uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 25/kjv
: }|1| 25:1 These are also proverbs of Solomon, which the men of Hezekiah king of Judah copied out. }} : }|2| 25:2 It is the glory of God to conceal a thing: but the honour of kings is to search out a matter. }} : }|3| 25:3 The heaven for height, and the earth for depth, and the heart of kings is unsearchable. }} : }|4| 25:4 Take away the dross from the silver, and there shall come forth a vessel for the finer. }} : }|5| 25:5 Take away the wicked from before the king, and his throne shall be established in righteousness. }} : }|6| 25:6 Put not forth thyself in the presence of the king, and stand not in the place of great men: }} : }|7| 25:7 For better it is that it be said unto thee, Come up hither; than that thou shouldest be put lower in the presence of the prince whom thine eyes have seen. }} : }|8| 25:8 Go not forth hastily to strive, lest thou know not what to do in the end thereof, when thy neighbour hath put thee to shame. }} : }|9| 25:9 Debate thy cause with thy neighbour himself; and discover not a secret to another: }} : }|10| 25:10 Lest he that heareth it put thee to shame, and thine infamy turn not away. }} : }|11| 25:11 A word fitly spoken is like apples of gold in pictures of silver. }} : }|12| 25:12 As an earring of gold, and an ornament of fine gold, so is a wise reprover upon an obedient ear. }} : }|13| 25:13 As the cold of snow in the time of harvest, so is a faithful messenger to them that send him: for he refresheth the soul of his masters. }} : }|14| 25:14 Whoso boasteth himself of a false gift is like clouds and wind without rain. }} : }|15| 25:15 By long forbearing is a prince persuaded, and a soft tongue breaketh the bone. }} : }|16| 25:16 Hast thou found honey? eat so much as is sufficient for thee, lest thou be filled therewith, and vomit it. }} : }|17| 25:17 Withdraw thy foot from thy neighbour's house; lest he be weary of thee, and so hate thee. }} : }|18| 25:18 A man that beareth false witness against his neighbour is a maul, and a sword, and a sharp arrow. }} : }|19| 25:19 Confidence in an unfaithful man in time of trouble is like a broken tooth, and a foot out of joint. }} : }|20| 25:20 As he that taketh away a garment in cold weather, and as vinegar upon nitre, so is he that singeth songs to an heavy heart. }} : }|21| 25:21 If thine enemy be hungry, give him bread to eat; and if he be thirsty, give him water to drink: }} : }|22| 25:22 For thou shalt heap coals of fire upon his head, and the LORD shall reward thee. }} : }|23| 25:23 The north wind driveth away rain: so doth an angry countenance a backbiting tongue. }} : }|24| 25:24 It is better to dwell in the corner of the housetop, than with a brawling woman and in a wide house. }} : }|25| 25:25 As cold waters to a thirsty soul, so is good news from a far country. }} : }|26| 25:26 A righteous man falling down before the wicked is as a troubled fountain, and a corrupt spring. }} : }|27| 25:27 It is not good to eat much honey: so for men to search their own glory is not glory. }} : }|28| 25:28 He that hath no rule over his own spirit is like a city that is broken down, and without walls. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *